


the way I tip my hat

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [12]
Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>’Twinkle, twinkle, little bat’</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way I tip my hat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Alice is Syfy's, not mine. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "So So Fresh"

Hatter—before he was Hatter, when he was just the guttersnipe with the Slipper name—had a rep for lightning fists. When March firsts suggests paying the back alley medicos a visit, the only enhancement Hatter has any interest in is something to make him hit harder.

The doc takes his coin, and March shoves him down on the operating table, pushing the hand that’s to be operated on above Hatter’s head and raising a test tube of lurid green liquid to his lips. “’Twinkle, twinkle, little bat’,” March whispers as the green slides thick and warm across Hatter’s tongue and slips down his throat.

The Euphoria spreads from his gut out to his very fingertips faster than a blink, and suddenly Hatter feels like he’s falling…falling right through the table and far, far away from March’s mad little grin.


End file.
